


New Year New Me?

by castielismybabydaddy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blowjobs, Bottom!Cas, Drug Induced Sex, Drug Use, Frottage, M/M, M/M/M, New Years, PWP, Sex, Smut, Threesomes, Top!Sam, castiel is cute as hell when high off his ass, cheese dip is involved, his ass is full as hell when he's high, pornwithoutplot, sam teaches Cas the ropes, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9178516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielismybabydaddy/pseuds/castielismybabydaddy
Summary: Sam, Dean, and Cas have the best 2017 New Years party.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Boi! It's cute! And smutty!

It was the final hour of the last day of 2016. Needless to say Dean was happy this shit fest of a year was over. All the good artist died young. Freaking Donald Trump won the US election! All he had left to love was his brother and that little angel friend who has been helping him not set the world on fire.

 

Speaking of angel friend, Castiel was suppose to be here an hour ago. Where is he?

 

"Sam, where's the winged baby?" Dean called from the kitchen. He was finishing up the New Years dinner that he decided to have at midnight because... well he can.

 

"He just called, he'll be here soon, Crowley was giving him some things." Sam answered, walking around the kitchen.

 

"What should we do? Watch Fox News?  See the ball drop in Times Square?" Dean picked up the plates with the burgers and brought them to the living room.

 

"Cas was thinking something a little more... active." Sam gave a small smirk, Dean wasn't buying it. "Why would he tell you something like that?"

 

Cas hasn't been active since April and Dean didn't have any problems with that.

 

Sam rolled his eyes, "I'm talking about drugs, Dean. He's getting weed from Crowley because he wanted to try it once before the year is over."

 

Dean shook his head, releasing his inner dad, "Nope, I will not allow anything like that in this bunker." He crossed his arms, a disbelieving look smacked bother his face.

 

"Don't you think it's better for him to try it here with us instead of someone else or by himself? It's only one time, and we haven't done it together since I left for college." Sam pushed, trying to get Dean to consider.

 

The door to the bunker was opened, and a smiling Cas with a large paper bag walked in. "Happy New Years? That's what I've been hearing all day." Cas said trudging down the stairs.

 

"Cas you almost missed the time," Sam laughed, taking the bag and letting Dean pull the angel to the hallway.

 

"What's this, about wanting to smoke some herb?" Dean whispered harshly, patting the angel down, hoping the weed was in his pockets and not the grown bag.

 

Bingo! Dean pulled out a decent sized baggy out of Cas's back pocket and waved it infront of his face.

 

"How much did Crowley give you?" He asked with surprise. "This much can knock out an army!" Not really but you know what he means.

 

"Can we do it? I even brought your favorite bourbon." Cas pleaded, as how could Dean say no to that?

 

"Fine bring it to the living room."

 

Sam was already set up with Fox News making a low rumble in the background. He held a orange and yellow elephant pipe in one hand and paper in the other.

 

"Pipe or joint?" Cas took off his trench coat and unbuttoned his shirt.

 

"Let him use the pipe. It's easier." Dean answered throwing Cas's trenchcoat on the couch, and chugging a good bit of the bourbon.

 

Sam stuck out his hand, "Toss me the stuff." Dean threw the baggy at Sam, laughing when it hit his face.

 

Sam turns  to Cas holding out the pipe and a pinch of weed. "This is how you pack a bowl."

 

He pressed the weed into the back of the elephant, patting it lightly with his finger, and pressed some more into it.

 

"There now it looks like the elephant has grass in his back." Cas and Dean chuckled as Sam's joke.

 

"Now how to smoke," Sam started again, lifting the pipe to his own mouth, "You cover up this hole on the side, see it?" He turned to show the hole, "And as you are lighting it, you put your mouth to the truck, like this, and breath like normal."

 

He flicked his lighter and too a deep focus breath.  Holding in the smoke until it burned his lungs, before blowing out right into Castiel's face.

 

"My turn, bitch," Dean reached for the pipe, placing it to his lips, inhaling three puffs of smoke before passing it to Cas. And like Sam, blew his last huff into the angels face.

 

Cas placed the pipe to his lips, hesitating to light. He was already starting to feel a little woozy from the second hand smoke and didn't want to hurt himself. He placed his finger over the hole, softy sucking smoke into into mouth.

 

Long story short. He choked. Smoke came into his lungs as quickly as it came out. He dropped the pipe into Dean's hands and reached for the beer Sam got for him, and the only thing keeping him from tapping out was Sam's laugh.

 

"You alright there, Cas?" Dean patted his back trying to help him breath again. "Yeah, I'm" Cas giggled, taking Dean's fingers, "I'm okay."

 

"Dean he's a lightweight!" Sam laughed hard. "Let'm go again," Sam pointed at Dean, who was taking a few more hits.

 

"Here. Don't laugh Sammy you were just as bad when we first did it together," Dean helped Cas puff once more. He took a deeper breath, trying hard to hold the smoke in before coughing it out.

 

"How is it, little angel?" Dean chuckled, Passing the pipe back to Sam. Cas just looked at Dean, his face full of wonder, "Dean, what's on your face?"

 

Dean cocked his head, "what do you mean Cas? There is nothin on my face."

 

"Sam do you see that?" Cas began laughing, hoping to distract the green eyed human. Suddenly his hand shot out to get a swipe of cheese dip and smeared it onto Dean's cheek.

 

"It's cheese!"

 

That was it. All three of them ended up laughing on the floor. Cas, half out of his clothes on the floor holding his beer tight to his chest.

 

"Hey Cas let me do something," Sam picked up the hand with cheese on it and sucked it off. Cas jerked his hand away with surprise.

 

"Wha-what are you doing Samuel?" Sam shrugged, picking up a handful of chips and stuffed them in his mouth. "Wanna shot gun?" Sam asked suddenly, pulling the pulsing angel into his lap. Dean was left behind, rolling his eyes.

 

"You know Sammy, sharing is caring,"  Dean kneeled behind the two, wrapping his weakened arms around Castiel's waist. He watched Sam lift the pipe to his lips and light the last bit of smokable weed, pulling it deep into his lungs.

 

"Ready... When he exhales you inhale, Cas." Dean murmured massaging the lower parts of Cas's hips. Sam pulled Cas's face close, teasing the angel before blowing into his mouth. Cas breathed it in, the familiar burn of smoke numbed him, he almost didn't feel Sam connect their lips.

 

Their lips moved together, Sam pulling Cas along with the leash of lust. Dean, who was sucking softly onto Cas's shoulder, just let it happen. He undid Cas's slacks as he continued to massage his hips.

 

The count down began on the Television behind them, not that anyone was particularly paying attention.

 

Ten- Cas was being tugged out of his clothes. His throat littered with small love bites; his lips plump and swollen from the suddenly intense make out session.

 

Nine- Cas jumped slightly from the sudden cold that was wrapped around his thick organ between his legs. A gurgled groan escaped his throat when the cold hand squeezed and tugged, on causing his legs to tremble around Sam.

 

Eight- Dean stripped himself of his jeans and shirt, rubbing his clothed member against Cas's bare ass. His fingers were tight around Cas's cock, giving spit soaked tugs ever so often.

 

Seven- Sam's fingers were knotted into the angel's hair, and he wanted more. He pushed Cas off slightly to join him and his brother in being naked, also quickly rolling a joint with the rest of the weed left on the coffee table. He laid back pulling Cas with him, into another kiss.

 

Six- "Oh, Cas," Dean grinded slowly into the crevice of Cas's ass, pulling his hips into every lazy thrust. "Dean I wanna see you fuck him," Sam mumbled against the angel's lips. Cas whined into his mouth, biting on Sam's bottom lip.

 

Five- Dean lathered his fingers in his spit, and pressed the forefinger into the rim of the angel. Cas grunted against Sam's mouth, reaching a desperate hand around to halt the intrusion. He sobbed as Dean twisted and curled his finger deeper and deeper into him.

 

Four- Three fingers in and Cas has never laughed so much. More in disbelief that any of this was happening. He moaned with every press on the bundle of nerves deep within him, but right after its back to giggling at Sam's wanton behavior.

 

Three- Sam scooted up, making the angel become acquaintances with his leaking cock. Sam's never in his life thought double stuffing was a good idea until today. He has a pliant angel, a stoned as hell brother, and a weak conscious to attempt stopping at any time. He pumped himself, quickly gaining understanding from the high angel. He got the lighter and lit up, puffing a few times before passing it to Dean.

 

Two- a few more hits for Dean and Cas, left them heavy and full of hunger for sex. Dean aligned himself with Cas's stretched hole. Sam got himself half way into Cas's lazy mouth. The angel drooling all over the erect organ.

 

One- "Happy New Years everyone!" The TV screamed, at the exact moment Dean eased into the angel. Cas's pained whine was muffled by Sam, and Dean moaned at how tight Cas was.

 

Dean emotions were so strong that he couldn't slow down. The need for more friction and contact edged him on.

 

"Oh Dean, you should see you guys," Sam moaned, his longing gaze locked on Dean's hips connecting with Castiel's. He combed his fingers through Cas's hair, tugging ever so often to watch him take even more the next time he goes down.

 

Castiel whimpered when Dean began thrusting harder; more focused punches in the gut made his lower belly hot and tickling. He popped off, looking up at Sam's lustful face. He wanted to kiss him again; wanted to let Sam taste himself on his tongue.

 

Cas scooted back into Dean and sat on his lap, letting him thrust up into him, while he pulled Sam in a hard kiss. Cas licked Sam's mouth teasingly, loving the salty aftertaste of the chips he was eating.

 

Sam pressed himself against Cas. Chest to chest, taking both of their cocks into his large hand, and rubbing them together. He was aiming to bring Cas closer toward his orgasm, because by the looks of it, Dean was extremely close to coming.

 

Dean felt his stomach clench and unclench, with every drag of his cock. With a swift hand, he pulled Castiel's head back and attacked one side of his neck. Sam wasted no time sucking harshly on the other.

 

Another thrust had Dean emptying himself into Cas. His teeth sank into the shoulder to keep him from screaming out. A yelp from Cas echoed off the living room walls.

 

Sam cooed into his cheek, calming him down enough to focus on finishing himself off. Dean continued to shallowly thrust into Cas, pinching and rubbing sensitive skin that was sure to edge him on.

 

"Oh shit, shit!" Cas came with Sam, his orgasm rocking through him almost hard enough to have him doubled over. Sam and Dean gave him one last kiss before Sam stood on shaky legs to find some wet rags.

 

"Happy New Years, angel," Dean mumbled against sweaty skin. He pulled back and fell into the edge of the couch. He was ready to pass out when a warm wet rag smacked him in the chest, causing him to jump out of his daze.

 

Cas handed him a glass of his bourbon, "Cheers, to the new year, and maybe even more sex?" He looked to Dean for reassurance.

 

"Yeah, okay." He said.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I personally like the cheese dip part myself. 
> 
> If you didn't notice!!!
> 
> (The story only had 2017 words not counting the spaces) :-D


End file.
